


Affection

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Little Gifts 2021 [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: TK loves the way Carlos shows him he loves him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Little Gifts 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179617
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneetchesToo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/gifts).



> For Bee, one of my nearest and dearest. Thanks for your love and support.

There was something so freeing about being together now, The way they could move around each other inside of Carlos’ home, inside of TK’s, in the firehouse, around their friends without fearing judgment except for light teasing. 

What surprised TK most, perhaps, was how Carlos was willing to show his affection at times and how warm it made him feel. 

When they were on the couch and TK lay his head in Carlos’ nap, the officer would brush his forehead until he’d stop frowning, allowing the weight of the day to seep away with the warmth of Carlos’ fingertips.

He would then lean down and brush a kiss there that TK would feel for hours after, pushing away any thoughts or concerns.

TK would wash dishes when Carlos cooked and was surprised the first time Carlos sidled up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and swayed to the music pouring through the speakers with him. He’d turn TK and lift his hand to his lips, brushing them gently across his knuckles in a sweet kiss. 

When they were out together with the crew, TK would often find his fingers laced with Carlos’ as his partner tugged him along, always keeping him close. 

If TK were nervous, Carlos would hold one of his hands and gently rub his thumb over TK’s until he would calm down. 

If they were seated, Carlos’ knee remained pressed against TK’s, the heat warming him from the leg up. 

His favourite, though, was this. Him laying on his back in the bed he now considered theirs, Carlos draped over him, his head on TK’s chest as he fell deeply into sleep, his breath ghosting across TK’s skin. 

These were the things that allowed him to fall so deeply in love.


End file.
